A Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) is used to convey information over relatively short distances among relatively few participants. Depending on the availability of radio-frequency (RF) spectrum, a WPAN device may potentially engage in higher-speed communications on the order of multi-Gigabit transmissions. Such higher-speed communications are typically implemented using directional antenna patterns to reduce path loss and conserve power. Directional antenna patterns, however, may limit the number of devices that can receive such transmissions. Omni-directional antenna patterns are an option to reach more devices, although power requirements and overhead may be substantially increased. As a result, device communication capabilities for current WPAN devices are limited. Such limitations may impair or even prevent some WPAN devices from performing various communications applications.